I Loved Yesterday
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [KouSawa] #5 : Snow White and Seven Dwarfs / Ciuman cinta sejati lebih menyedihkan dari apapun. - BL - #ShibamuraTales
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace of Diamond (c) Terajima Yuji

Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (c) Brother Grimm

Story (c) Panda Dayo.

AU. OOC. Typo (s). BL Content.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mari berenang, berenang kwek kwek."

Tujuh manusia kerdil berjalan dengan rapi. Berbaris mengikuti pemimpin mereka yang paling depan, melintasi sungai kecil dengan berpijak pada bebatuan yang difungsikan sebagai jembatan.

Dari yang paling depan, adalah Kuramochi Yoichi dengan pakaian hijau. Disusul Kominato Haruichi yang malu-malu dalam balutan merah jambu. Kemudian Todoroki Raichi yang mengenakan baju serta topi merah dan asyik menyantap pisang colongan dari mongki and friends. Lalu di belakangnya adalah Furuya Satoru yang serba biru. Di tengah ada Narumiya Mei yang cengengesan tidak jelas sambil berkaca sendiri, memuji ketampanannya dalam busana kuning. Selisih beberapa langkah, ada Kijima yang nampak kebesaran pakaian berwarna ungunya dan Shirasu Kenjiro dengan identitas warna putihnya.

"Sampai kapan kita harus terjebak di dalam tubuh cebol ini, hah?!" Yoichi masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah korban kutuk seorang penyihir musuh bernama Akamatsu Shinji sejak delapan tahun silam.

"Un." Satoru mengangguk, tapi mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya.

"Furuya, tahan amarahmu." Haruichi mengingatkan.

"Kita harus tetap waspada." komentar Kijima.

"Wahai cermin, siapakah yang paling ganteng di dunia? Aku mengecil masih saja tampak lucu, hehehehe." Mei masih sibuk narsis ngaca-ngaca sendiri.

"Kita harus melepaskan kutukan Pangeran juga kalau ingin bebas. Karena Akamatsu sihirnya selalu sepaket dan tidak dijual terpisah." Shirasu turut menyumbang pendapat.

"Itu penyihir apa sales?" Haruichi swt, meski membenarkan hal tersebut dalam hati.

"Pisang nyam nyam nyam." Raichi tidak peduli selama ia masih dapat asupan gizi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai pada sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hutan. Ketujuh kurcaci itu masuk dengan rusuh karena ingin melihat sang pangeran.

Beginilah rutinitas mereka tiap hari. Mencari makan saat pagi dan kembali ketika tengah hari lalu menunggui pangeran hingga tanggal berganti.

"Hari ini masak jamur saja, ya. Buahnya untuk bekal besok." Yoichi memutuskan. Untuk bekal mungkin memang sebaiknya yang segar-segar.

"Pangeran Koushuu belum bangun, ya? Apa dia akan seperti itu selamanya?" Satoru bertanya sambil memandang isi peti kaca.

"Kita harus bersabar sampai ada seseorang yang datang sesuai penglihatan Kijima-kun." Haruichi menata buah dalam lemari penyimpan.

Satoru mengeluarkan auranya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Terlalu lama bila menunggu."

"Jangan, Furuya-kun." larang Haruichi.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi anak laki-laki yang sehat! Jangan makan pisang terus!" Yoichi menceramahi Raichi.

Baru saja dibicarakan, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras. Seluruh personil kurcaci melirik waspada.

"Jangan-jangan itu petugas PDAM?" geram Yoichi.

"Di jaman ini belum ada PDAM, Kuramochi-san." Haruichi swt.

Setelah melakukan hom pim pa, maka terpilihlah Narumiya Mei sebagai tumbal. Sementara yang lain bersembunyi di bawah meja atau di balik lemari sambil menyiapkan masing-masing tulup*).

Mei menyimpan cermin kecilnya sebentar dan membuka pintu.

"Kami tidak menerima sumbangan!"

Alangkah terkejutnya Mei ketika sebuah tubuh ambruk begitu saja di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah banyak hingga menggenang. Mei menatap takut dan berteriak kemudian.

Shirasu yang pertama kali menghampiri tubuh korban di samping Mei, sebelum disusul oleh kurcaci lain.

"Hweeeeee, sereemmmm!" Mei menangis di pelukan Haruichi. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya.

Kijima berujar setelah menginvestigasi raga tak berdaya tersebut, "Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi perutnya robek. Kita harus segera menutupnya."

Bergotong royong, kecuali Mei dan Haruichi yang masih ngedrama ibu-anak, tubuh itu diboyong ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, kasur Raichi.

"Kasurku~!" Raichi mewek dan ikut menangis di pelukan Haruichi bersama Mei. Mei yang risih ada orang selain dirinya menatap tajam Raichi.

"Haruichi punyaku."

Raichi balas menatapnya, "Sejak kapan orang narsis. Huahahahahahaha!"

Satoru mendadak muncul di belakang Haruichi dan mengeluarkan aura jahatnya (?)

"Ampun, ndoro!" Mei beserta Raichi langsung sembah sujud.

"Kurasa sudah oke." Yoichi memutus perban. Tubuh orang nyasar ini setidaknya takkan mengalami luka lebih parah lagi.

"Menurut kartu tanda penduduk yang kutemukan ini, namanya Sawamura Eijun." Kijima memberitahu. Shirasu dan Yoichi turut melihat kartu nama tersebut.

"Status, belum kawin." mereka salah fokus.

Raga pemuda bernama Sawamura Eijun itu tiba-tiba bergerak mendadak. Mereka bertiga kaget, dikira si pemuda tengah mengalami sakaratul maut.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ia membuka mata. Manik emasnya terlihat dan nampak melirik ke sana ke mari.

"Aku di mana?" ia bertanya. Ia lalu melihat ketiga makhluk kerdil di dekatnya. Pupilnya mengecil.

"Setaaaaannnn!" serunya.

"Kami bukan setan, bodoh." Yoichi menginjak dadanya tanpa ampun dan netranya berkilat merah.

"Adudududududuh." rintih orang di bawahnya.

"Tenang, Yoichi. Kita harus memastikan dia musuh atau bukan." Kijima mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan diarahkannya ke leher Eijun.

"Darimana asalmu?"

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu!" protesnya. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan Eijun duduk bersila. Sedikit terbatuk, Eijun menjelaskan kronologis mengapa ia bisa sampai ke mari.

Awalnya Eijun sedang berkebun apel seperti biasa. Ia memang selalu memasok apel kepada siapapun pembelinya serta sering mengantar ke pasar, dan hari ini seseorang bernama Akamatsu Shinji memesan sekeranjang apel terbaik. Eijun menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa, mengantar buah tersebut ke kerajaan Daikyou. Namun saat hendak kembali pulang, Akamatsu menahannya dan memaksanya tetap tinggal di istana.

Kontan Eijun melarikan diri. Tapi, sebuah kesalahan melawan Akamatsu yang seorang penyihir. Ia dikejar hingga perbatasan hutan dan terluka akibat serangan pasukan kerajaan. Ia lalu terlunta-lunta hingga tiba di sini.

'Tapi, lukanya menutup sangat cepat, ya.' Yoichi membatin.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Aku tak mau melibatkan kalian dengan dia." Eijun berusaha berdiri, tapi masih sakit rasanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tunggu hingga besok, Sawamura-san? Hari mulai sore dan sebentar lagi malam." Shirasu menepuk bahunya.

Eijun pasrah.

"Oh, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Usia kalian berapa? Tidak takut hidup begini di tengah hutan?"

Yoichi mengeplak kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kami ini sudah dewasa, bodoh! Kami terkena kutukan dari si brengsek Akamatsu!"

Eijun tidak berkomentar lagi, ia hanya diam dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akan kubuat kau melupakan pangeran bodoh itu."

Eijun menggelengkan kepalanya, teringat perkataan Akamatsu. Penyihir itu akan menemukannya cepat atau lambat di sini. Eijun harus kabur nanti malam, disaat semua sosok kerdil ini terlelap.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Haruichi baru bergabung dan melihat kondisi Eijun.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." Eijun tersenyum, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia memuntahkan darah.

"!"

Semua kurcaci tampak kaget. Begitu pula Eijun. Apa yang terjadi? Ia selama ini sehat-sehat saja, ataukah ini karena lukanya tadi?

"Uhuk!"

Eijun memuntahkannya kembali.

"Akamatsu pasti memberi sebuah kutukan kepadanya, kita harus mencari cara menyelamatkannya." Mei mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Kalau untuk pangeran, kita tahu obatnya, kalau Sawamura-san..." Satoru berpikir keras.

Haruichi seperti menyadari sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah Yoichi, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jangan-jangan, Sawamura-san..."

"Heh? Apa?" Raichi ketinggalan.

Eijun berhenti terbatuk. Ia menyeringai, lalu tertawa pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mengambil alih tubuh ini." suara Eijun berubah.

"Sawamura-san?" Shirasu memanggil.

"Aku? Sawamura?" ia tertawa keras, "Aku Akamatsu Shinji."

Mereka bertujuh langsung bersikap waspada.

"Tubuh yang lemah memang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong jika kalian tak membangunkan Koushuu-sama hingga bulan purnama, ia akan mati."

"Jangan menipu kami, Akamatsu!" Yoichi marah. Bisa-bisanya Akamatsu memanfaatkan tubuh orang lain.

"Kuberitahu satu hal. Penyembuhnya adalah pemuda yang sedang kurasuki ini," jeda, "tapi, ada resikonya."

"Resiko?" Haruichi penasaran.

"Karena ia kukutuk mati bila mencium cinta sejatinya. Kalian bisa pilih menyelamatkan pangeran atau Sawamura ini." Eijun terpingkal-pingkal,―sebenarnya berisi Akamatsu.

"Sialan kau, Akamatsu!" Kijima turut emosi.

"Selamat menikmati permainan ini, sampai jumpa." perlahan tubuh Eijun melemas dan kelopaknya tertutup sebelum jatuh tak berdaya.

"Tidak kusangka Akamatsu selicik ini." Raichi jadi tidak doyan pisang sekarang.

"Kita harus membunuh Akamatsu si tukang kutuk itu." Mei mengambil jalan pintas.

"Menyusup ke tempatnya saja sudah mustahil. Membunuhnya pun kita perlu bantuan. Kita pernah bertujuh menghadapinya tapi ia menang, cih." desis Yoichi.

Satoru yang berpikir akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Sawamura-san mencium pangeran? Bukankah ia adalah cinta sejatinya berdasar pengakuan Akamatsu?" Satoru menatap ke-enam kurcaci lainnya bergantian.

"Pangeran akan bangun, dan Sawamura-san meninggal?"

Bulan purnama tinggal tujuh hari lagi.

.

.

Raichi yang semula tidur nyenyak, terbangun ketika mendengar sebuah suara berisik. Awalnya Raichi tak peduli, tetapi suara-suara itu masih terdengar. Raichi pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan menelusuri sumber suara. Raichi tiba di dekat pintu pondok, ia mendengar sesuatu dari luar sana. Perlahan, ia membuka kusen tanpa menimbulkan decit, sedikit mengintip.

Di luar, pemuda bernama Eijun itu berjalan menjauhi pondok sambil berbicara sendiri entah apa. Raichi yang hanya mampu melihat punggungnya akhirnya memutuskan membuka pintu dan mengejarnya.

"Sawamura-san!"

Ia tak melihat, Eijun masih tertidur lelap di dalam bersama kurcaci lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Raichi~"

Ke-enam kurcaci sibuk mencari maniak pisang itu pagi ini. Tumben mereka tidak menemukan Raichi di mana-mana, padahal spot favoritnya adalah lemari penyimpanan, namun tak ditemukan juga.

"Boleh aku membantu mencarinya?" Eijun bertanya.

"Kondisimu begitu sebaiknya jangan." saran Yoichi.

"Tapi, aku berhutang budi pada kalian semua. Biarkan aku membalasnya." Eijun memohon.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Yoichi mengalah. Eijun berbinar dan semangat mencari Raichi. Ia ikut menelisik tiap sudut ruang, siapa tahu Raichi di sana. Namun hingga menjelang pukul sembilan, Raichi masih tidak ditemukan walau sudah dicari hingga lingkungan sekitar.

Haruichi mencari ke semak-semak sedari tadi, tapi yang ia dapat hanya guguran ranting atau daun.

"Aku akan kembali dan mengusulkan mencari ke tempat yang agak jauh." gumamnya. Haruichi berbalik dan mulai berjalan, namun sesuatu yang menetes dari atas mengenai dahinya. Haruichi menyangka sedang hujan wewe gombel wel keduwel; hujan dalam kondisi terik. Sedetik kemudian, ia terperangah. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat apa yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Ra..Raichi..."

Haruichi tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak.

(Kepala Todoroki Raichi digantung dengan keji pada dahan yang kokoh)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

*)tulup : semacam bambu kecil yang digunakan untuk menyerang lawan. Biasanya berisi jarum yang dapat ditiup. Kalau di sini namanya tulup.

thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa...yang terjadi...?" Haruichi masih menolak kenyataan melihat hanya kepala Raichi yang tersisa.

"Ada apa, Haruichi?!" Yoichi menyibak semak, berlari dari arah lain bersama para kurcaci dan Eijun. Haruichi jatuh terduduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun karena seluruh tubuhnya mendadak gemetar.

 _Takut._

Kijima menaikkan lintasan pandangan dan sama terkejutnya, hanya saja ia tidak berteriak.

"Teman-teman, lihat ke atas."

Sontak mereka semua menangkap sebuah visual mengerikan. Satoru langsung mual, Mei menjerit histeris, sementara yang lain cukup bisa mengendalikan diri agar tak panik dengan situasi.

"Aku akan menurunkannya. Sawamura-san, bisa kau bantu kami?" Yoichi mengambil inisiatif.

"Ba-baik!" Eijun lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Yoichi untuk berdiri di atas pundaknya. Eijun menempelkan punggungnya ke batang pohon dan Yoichi mulai merayap ke bagian dahan guna melepas tali.

"Maaf, Sawamura-san, bisakah kau menangkapnya?"

"Te...tentu saja..." ucap Eijun meski sedikit ragu. Ia sendiri takut melihat hanya bagian kepala yang tergantung, lalu di mana tubuhnya?

"Bersiaplah, Sawamura-san!" Yoichi memberi aba-aba. Eijun dengan sigap menerima kepala utuh itu dari atas. Yoichi lalu melorot turun sambil memeluk batang pohon.

Eijun dapat melihat langsung bagaimana wajah Raichi yang bahkan tidak memejamkan mata.

 _Gulp._

"Kita akan menguburnya, Kuramochi?" tanya Shirasu.

"Ya, Kijima, Shirasu, bantu aku menggali di sini."

Tanpa perlu diucapkan dua kali, ketiganya lalu mulai menggali tanah tepat di samping pohon itu. Haruichi masih terdiam dan berusaha memroses apakah ini nyata atau mimpi belaka.

Eijun menatap kasihan. Lalu ia menggunakan jemarinya untuk menutup kelopak Raichi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku hanya menyusahkan kalian. Maaf, semuanya. Ini pasti gara-gara aku." Eijun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menunduk seraya mengepal tangannya erat. Memang benar, kan? Tak seharusnya ia berada di sini bila hanya akan menyebabkan masalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sawamura-san. Kupikir ini ulah Akamatsu."

"Tapi, tetap saja..."

Mei menendang kaki kering Eijun sambil berlinang air mata.

"Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan Raichi...hiks..pergi..." bocah sekali. Eijun tak bisa tidak merasa makin berdosa melihatnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Narumiya." Shirasu melirik ke arahnya agar menjaga mulut pedasnya.

"Pergi, dasar pembawa sial!" Mei masih betah menendangnya tanpa jemu. Eijun hanya diam dan membiarkan saja. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin benar ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Kalau asumsinya benar, jumlah korban akan bertambah selama ia menetap di tempat ini.

Ia takkan biarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya kita harus menguburnya." Eijun mendekat ke arah lubang yang telah digali oleh trio kurcaci. Tidak begitu dalam namun cukup sebagai peristirahatan terakhir tengkorak Raichi. Eijun meletakkannya hati-hati, lalu menimbunnya dengan tanah untuk menutupi.

 _Benar, sejak awal aku..._

"Tapi jika benar Sawamura-san adalah cinta sejati pangeran seperti yang dikatakan Akamatsu..." Kijima memandang lurus ke arah Eijun.

"Bersediakah kau melakukannya untuk pangeran kami? Aku sadar resikonya, tapi kami tidak ingin pangeran mati."

Eijun langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa sanggup berkata apapun lagi.

* * *

 **I Loved Yesterday**  
 **Ace of DIamond (c) Terajima Yuji**  
 **AU. OOC. Typo(s), alur maju mundur tapi tidak cantique**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dulunya Eijun membenci apel.

Kakeknya, Sawamura Eitoku bahkan kesusahan saat mengajak Eijun untuk berkebun.

"Eijun, kita ini petani apel terbaik di Daikyou!" tak pernah ia lupa kalimat rutin yang selalu terepetisi dari orang tua dengan kulit wajah mengeriput itu.

"Kakek saja! Aku tidak mau!"

Begitulah seterusnya. Mereka selalu cekcok soal kebun apel milik keluarga Sawamura. Kini anggota keluarga hanya tersisa mereka berdua, semenjak insiden kudeta oleh Akamatsu Shinji sang penyihir istana. Namun sepertinya itu tak terlalu berpengaruh bagi usaha mereka, dan Eijun yang masih kecil belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang perubahan besar yang terjadi di negaranya. Kakek hanya mengatakan, bahwa membenci itu tidak baik, dan Eijun menurutinya.

Di suatu hari pada musim gugur, ada beberapa orang yang datang ke kediaman mereka. Eijun sama sekali tidak mengenal rombongan itu, namun kakeknya menyambut begitu ramah dan hormat. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu serta saling berhadapan.

"Tidak kusangka kami mendapat kehormatan seperti ini dari Koushuu-sama."

 _Koushuu-sama?_

Eijun berganti objek, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar fokus, pada seorang anak kecil yang dibawa oleh beberapa dewasa.

"Maaf, kami akan merepotkan anda, Sawamura-san." seorang berseragam prajurit membungkuk. Baju zirahnya tampak berlubang di berbagai tempat. Pun darah segar yang masih menetes.

"Santai saja, Ryousuke-san! Anda adalah pengawal pribadi Koushuu-sama, bukan?" Eitoku tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala.

Senyum itu terukir.

"Aku akan kembali ke istana untuk memerintahkan anak buah kepercayaanku menjaga pangeran di sini. Beri aku beberapa jam."

Ryousuke berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Eijun tidak paham, dan tidak mau tahu konversasi di antara kakek dan seseorang bernama Ryousuke-san. Sedari tadi perhatiannya hanyalah anak kecil yang katanya bernama Koushuu itu. Bocah cilik itu hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan barang sepatah kata.

"Ha-halo, namaku―"

 ** _SIING_**

Matanya tiba-tiba berkilat merah seperti serigala mencari mangsa. Eijun langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"Semoga berhasil, Ryousuke-san."

Pintu tertutup. Orang tadi kemudian pergi bersama beberapa orang yang lainnya pula. Eitoku lalu menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum kecil,

"Eijun, mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi keluarga kita."

Eijun mengangguk, meski tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kini setiap hari ia harus mengawasi bocah bernama Koushuu itu karena tidak mau membantu kakek di kebun. Ia sangat pendiam, berbanding terbalik dengan Eijun yang cerewet. Oleh karena itu, bocah bermanik emas ini menggalang gerakan perubahan dengan berinisiatif mengajaknya bicara duluan.

"Ah, Koushuu-sama...sukanya apa?"

"..."

"Koushuu-sama, mau main tidak?"

"..."

"Mau potong botak tidak, Koushuu-sama?"

"..."

Tidak pernah ada jawaban dari bocah berhelai pucat itu. Eijun mencoba tabah, namun namanya juga bocah, tidak betah lama-lama bersabar; jengah.

"Dengarkan kalau orang bicara! Kau itu seperti patung!"

Koushuu melirik tajam, "Aku bukan patung, namaku Koushuu."

"Terserahlah, jangan buat ini semakin ru― eh, kau baru saja menjawabku?" Eijun sendiri nampak tak percaya. Koushuu membuang muka saat melihat wajah bocah cerewet itu berseri-seri _so shiny kira kira mabushii_.

"Koushuu-sama!" Eijun refleks memeluknya saking bahagianya.

"Lepaskan aku, bocah cilik!"

"Kau juga bocah!"

Setidaknya Koushuu mau berbicara dengannya ―meski harus bercekcok ria.

Entah sudah berapa tahun terlewati, pengawal kerajaan bernama Ryousuke itu tak pernah datang lagi. Bahkan hingga Eitoku tiada ketika Eijun beranjak delapan belas tahun. Tidak ada lagi yang mengurus kebun apel, karena Eijun tidak suka buah itu.

Ia mulai melupakannya.

Koushuu pun sesekali turut membantu mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya apabila tidak bekerja sebagai kuli angkut di pasar. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, pendiam. Eijun mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Koushuu, dan tidak lagi menganggapnya sebuah perkara besar.

Eijun dan Koushuu tidur satu ruang saat malam, dengan ranjang terpisah tentunya. Koushuu akhirnya hafal kebiasaan Eijun dari pagi hingga esok tiba. Kadang saat malam Eijun akan ngelindur tentang sesuatu, dan ambruk lagi di kasurnya. Awalnya Koushuu terganggu, tapi sekarang tidak. Dan Eijun selalu saja berhasil mendahuluinya bangun pagi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda di pagi itu.

Koushuu menemukan Eijun tengah menggarap kebun apel yang telah lama terbengkalai di halaman belakang. Pemuda itu terlihat letih tapi tetap saja mengerjakan tugasnya. Tangan-tangan itu terlihat terampil menyangkul tanah, tak melihat apapun selain apa yang ada di depannya.

Koushuu tidak bertanya mengapa dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan.

Di pagi buta berikutnya, Eijun yang terkejut setengah mati melihat Koushuu berada di kebun apelnya, sudah kotor pula seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Seperti si bolang, bocah ilang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Koushuu-sama?" Eijun tak mampu menahan rasa penasaran lama-lama, ia memandang tak percaya.

Koushuu yang mendengar suara familiar itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulas senyum tipis melihat objek yang selalu bersamanya setiap hari.

"Berkebun?"

Eijun menganga.

 _(Koushuu berasumsi mungkin Eijun teringat kakeknya, dan hanya inilah harta peninggalan satu-satunya.)_

Kehidupan mereka kini dipenuhi rutinitas mengirim apel ke pasar dengan gerobak kayu peninggalan sang kakek. Walau nampak tua, tapi kayu-kayu ini masih sangat kokoh.

Koushuu tidak lagi mengeluh pada terik matahari. Eijun akan menjual apelnya di pasar sebagai permulaan, karena usaha ini sempat terhenti. Koushuu pun dengan sukarela menawarkan diri membantu memberi pupuk dan mengawasi kebun sepanjang hari. Ia suka menunggu alam berganti tayang menjadi gelap, karena saat itulah Eijun akan datang sambil bercerita macam-macam tentang pembeli apelnya.

Malamnya, mereka tidur bersama, lagi.

Eijun selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, dan diam-diam Koushuu menyukai sup jagung buatannya. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang blak-blakan dan ceplas-ceplos seperti si berisik itu.

Koushuu merasa hari-harinya semakin berwarna. Semua terasa cukup meski begini-begini saja. Kalau bisa, ia ingin terus seperti ini selamanya.

 _Berdua._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eijun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menatap semua kurcaci itu bergantian.

"Bawa aku ke tempat pangeran kalian."

.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Usai bertandang dari pasar, Eijun pulang ke rumah seperti biasa, saat hari menjelang malam. Hari ini ia mendapat penghasilan yang lebih daripada biasanya. Ia akan menggunakannya untuk membeli apapun keinginan Koushuu. Sedikit tidak enak kalau anak itu yang selalu menjaga kebunnya. Tidak apalah untuk membalas budi.

Eijun membuka pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama Koushuu. Tidak ada balasan, dan ia masuk. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Siapa tahu Koushuu kelelahan dan tertidur.

Nihil.

Eijun masih berpikir positif, maka ia mencari hingga ke semua ruangan hingga bagian paling sudut. Eijun mulai berkeringat dingin dan akhirnya berlari ke halaman belakang.

Ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

 **(Hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya)**

.

.

.

Penutup peti kaca dibuka. Eijun paling terkejut di antara semuanya. Ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak berbicara apapun. Memperlihatkan raga Koushuu yang delapan tahun ini terpejam matanya dan nampak damai. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku, namun sebenarnya tidak. Apakah bentuk wajah memengaruhi persepsi orang dengan kontak mata?

Sisa enam kurcaci hanya mengamati tindak tanduk orang asing bagi mereka itu. Eijun tak menunggu lebih lama lagi guna merendahkan dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempertemukan celah ranum mereka.

Kesadaran Eijun mulai menghilang, dalam pikirannya terlintas kenangan ketika mereka bersama dahulu kala. Apapun yang terjadi, ia lebih memilih agar Koushuu tetap hidup; itulah yang diinginkan pasukan kerajaan saat membawanya. Pula lelaki itulah yang membuatnya kembali mengurus kebun apel, kau tahu, bekerja sebagai kuli pasar cukup menyentuh hati hingga ia membuang gengsi. Ketakutannya pada kematian menguap entah kemana. Ingin ditautkannya jemari, tapi gelap terburu menguasai.

Ketika iris toska yang ia suka perlahan terbuka, saat itulah jiwa Eijun meninggalkan dunia fana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah anda yang memesan apel, Akamatsu-sama?"

Akamatsu menyeringai.

"Kalau kau pikir mampu meracuniku dengan apel yang kau bawa, maaf saja."

"Ketahuan, ya?" Eijun terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja, Sawamura Eijun? Akan kubuat kau melupakan pangeran bodoh itu."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia, maafkan saya."

Wajah menyebalkan itu terpantul dalam bola matanya, menyilangkan kaki di atas singgasana berhias mahkota emas dengan pernik mutiara di atas kepalanya.

"Aku benci berbasa-basi, akan kuberitahu, pangeranmu itu sedang terkena kutukan dariku. Kau tak ingin menyelamatkannya?"

Eijun tersenyum manis, seolah-olah telah mengetahuinya. Ia paham ada yang tak beres sejak Koushuu menghilang delapan tahun lalu, dan ternyata sumber masalahnya ada di sini.

"Tentu saja, Akamatsu-sama."

Akamatsu terbeliak kala tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Sendinya mati rasa dan seluruh jalur darah di dalam tubuhnya serasa ingin pecah.

"Sialan! Selama ini kau menyembunyikannya?!" geram Akamatsu masih berusaha menggerakkan diri semampunya. Pemuda itu bukan manusia biasa!

"Tidak juga."

"Penyi―!"

 ** _GASP_**

Tubuh Akamatsu hancur menjadi butiran pasir seiring dengan genggaman Eijun. Pemuda bersurai cokelat hanya menatap hampa pada telapak tangannya.

"Akamatsu-sama!" seorang pengawal yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berteriak dan memanggil teman-temannya. Eijun hendak berlari, tapi kakinya berhenti sendiri, sebelum sebuah suara menggema di dalam kepalanya.

 _'Kau pikir aku tidak bisa kabur, Sawamura?'_

"Akamatsu..." Eijun sekuat tenaga mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Susah namun berhasil pada akhirnya. Eijun lolos tapi tidak lama kala perutnya robek tiba-tiba.

 _'Takkan kubiarkan semudah itu, Sawamura-san.'_ suara itu kemudian tertawa gila. Eijun berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari serangan prajurit kerajaan. Dengan sedikit tipuan, ia dapat melangkah lebih jauh.

 _'Akan kuberi kau hadiah, Sawamura!'_

Sosoknya menghilang di perbatasan hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

balasan review :

 **Mizushima Sena** : HAHAHAHAHA #APAKAMU. Emang kebiasaan bikin humor sih tapi tapi tapi #KENAPA. Pokoknya terimakasih udah baca yaaa ~~~ xD

* * *

 **Reasta** : ELADALAH MB SPIKLES AKU BACA REVIEWMU HAHAHAHAHAH AKU MENCOBA SADO (?) #TAIK. Gausah dibales di sini ya kemaren dan dibales via fb #BAJINGAN.

* * *

 **A/N** : ini emang resmi tamat tapi masih ada satu chapter lagi sebagai epilog dan penjelas sejelas jelasnya (?) Hahahaha.

Oya, yang mau ikutan event ini bisa menghubungi penyelenggara, dengan nama pena Anclyne (karena gabisa naro link di ffn taeq#PLAK) atau tanya2 ke saya juga bole #DIBAKARPANITIA. Deadlinenya masih tanggal 2 Oktober nanti, masi jauh, kan? #DITOYOR.

Sekian. #RUNAWAYANDNEVERLOOKBACK

.

.

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
